candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 252
| other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 | previous = 251 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 253 | nexttype = Ingredient }} }} Difficulty *It might be hard to get started and break through all the blockers, as there are only 30 seconds, but once you break through, you can literally keep on going forever, especially since there are only four colours and wide board. *Even if you fail to break through blockers completely, you may still get three stars. *Since the release of Sour Salon, shuffling no longer costs 5 seconds on web versions. Now, the level almost cannot be failed with reasonable play. *People have scored over 100 million points on this level. However, if you do not match candies correctly or quickly at the start, you can easily fail this level. *The player is required to earn at least 500 points per second.15,000 points / 30 seconds = 500 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *To pass this level, break through all the blockers as fast as possible. To get a higher score, combine colour bombs with wrapped candies. *When the board is still small, prefer cascades to special candies. Any extra time candies can make a difference between success and failure. *Once you break through the blockers though, the level becomes almost impossible to fail. You can go on forever and score millions of points. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies, cascades and extra time candies. However, it is not that useful till some of the blockers have been cleared. *The player is required to earn at least 840 points per second25,000 points / 30 seconds = 833.33 points per second for two stars and at least 1,340 points per second40,000 points / 30 seconds = 1,333.33 points per second for three stars. *There is a huge amount of icing and locked candies, which may cause players to spend a good amount of time to clear them. Hence, it is possible for the player to lose if an extra time candy is not collected during the 30 seconds. This is less likely to happen because four colours makes it easier to clear the blockers and cause the cascades required to drop +5 second candies. Once an extra time candy is collected, the player will have more than enough time to clear the remaining blockers. *Once the blockers are cleared though, special candies and cascades will easily occur with an open board. In fact, special candies can be detonated during cascades, causing more special candies to be formed, cascades to happen, and extra time candies to be created. Trivia *This level has gained fame as once a player breaks out of the blockers, one can play indefinitely. People have made a single play of this level last hours, getting well over 30 million points in a game. This is the first such level where such scores are possible. **A highly skilled player may attain such scores for other time levels, but it requires a constant supply of colour bombs and quick notice of ready-to-made colour bombs. *This level is one of the best ways to induce the voice easter egg, in which 'divine' is said in a different voice. Even so, it can take hours and 1000s of divines before you hear it as there is only a very small chance of the easter egg happening, roughly in 1 in 1000 divines. *Formerly, on mobile devices, playing this level for 30 minutes with full lives can cause a glitch where you have six lives instead of five. *This is the first timed level to have four colours. The second one occurs at Level 701, with a target score of 300,000 points and an easy difficulty for both the one-star and three-star target scores. Unlike this level, 701 is a quadrant board, so colour bombs can only be obtained through chance by mystery eggs. **This is the only four-coloured timed level to be rated very easy. *Ironically, is very hard to pass and is extremely hard to earn two and three stars. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 252 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 252 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Levels with 30 seconds Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade